


Wet Galra

by The_Sickfic_Sideblog



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 11:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11827701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sickfic_Sideblog/pseuds/The_Sickfic_Sideblog
Summary: With fur comes hitchhikers.





	Wet Galra

“You know, when you asked me to help out with Galra stuff, I didn’t expect it to be this,” Shiro chuckled.

“Well, I wasn’t about to ask the others for help. Not after Hunk keeps calling me ‘Galra Keith’.”

The Red Paladin sat in one of the castleship’s bathtubs, stark naked except for the towel draped over his waist. Shiro could practically feel him fuming as he massaged the toxic-smelling alien shampoo stuck into his hair.

“It’s nothing to be ashamed about. People get lice all the time back on earth - I’ve had my fair share,” he consoled. He squeezed another glob of alien soap into his human hand and ran it down Keith’s back, right where Keith couldn’t reach.

“This isn’t just lice!” Keith shifted and readjusted his concealing towel. “It’s fleas! Weird space Galra fleas! And I’m being soaked in weird space Galra flea shampoo that smells like Coran burnt the food goo!”

Shiro chuckled again, emptying out the last of the bottle on his paladin’s new tail. It was a long and arduous task, but Keith was fully soaked in the stuff. “I’ll let you clean off, then. Make sure you really get this stuff out, we don’t want your suit smelling like this. And dry off thoroughly too.”

Keith reached for the shower nozzle and let the water start cleaning him off. “Why? Of course, I’m gonna dry off, but why mention it?”

“The only thing that could be worse than that shampoo is wet Galra.”

The Black Paladin slipped out of the room before Keith could yell at him.


End file.
